villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Sorceress (Spyro)
The Sorceress, also known as the "Queen of the Forgotten Worlds", is an evil dinosaur-like witch who rules the long-lost Forgotten Worlds as its queen, and she is the main antagonist of the third Spyro game, Spyro: Year of the Dragon. The Sorceress proves to be one of Spyro's powerful and most wicked foes ever faced. History ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' The Sorceress is the ruler of the Forgotten Realms (the Forgotten Worlds) and queen of the Rhynocs, she looks a bit like a dinosaur mixed with a hippopotamus wearing both a tall golden jeweled crown and a gold, horned necklace with a magenta opal gem and she is also over 1,000 years old. She is responsible for the kidnapping of 150 dragon eggs and plans to use the babies' wings for creating a powerful spell that will make her live forever. Long ago, the Sorceress and the Elder Dragons had a bad argument, and she foolishly used her sorcery to banish all of them to the other side of the world (the Dragon Worlds) outside their former homeland. She did not realize that the dragons themselves were the very source of the magic of all the creatures in the former Dragon Kingdom, including her own magic as well, so everyone, including the Sorceress, in the newly named Forgotten Worlds, ended up paying the price by having their magical powers slowly draining within each passing year. She is never seen much in the game except inside the throne room of her own palace, but she puts up signs in front of the house of Spyro's allies, taunting them. However, she foolishly left Moneybags in charge. She ordered for a giant statue of herself to be put up in Enchanted Towers, but complained that it looked too ugly and had the Rhynocs torture the citizens, and she created three powerful monsters for Spyro to fight. But the little dragon defeated them all and eventually found her palace at her kingdom, Midnight Mountain. Spyro seemingly killed her when she fell into the lava moat of her own arena, revealing the 149th egg (which was wedged in her scepter) and left. But the wicked queen escapes from the lava within her castle arena and takes refuge in the Super Bonus Round, a secret castle in the high peaks of a snowy island where she hid a large stash of all of treasure in the Forgotten Worlds. But Spyro finds her again in a hover platform fight and sends her flying into pink acid, killing her. ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' One year after her defeat, a balloon in the shape of the Sorceress appeared in the party where the baby dragons get their dragonflies. The Sorceress balloon scared Hunter, but Spyro explained that it is just a float, and called Hunter a "scaredy cat". Powers and Abilities The Sorceress can conjure magic spells, one of them notable to turn any normal creature into a ferocious monster. Using her royal golden wand, presumably provided by the magic of a dragon egg attached to her sceptre, she can conjure fireballs and launch a large array of electrical energy spheres, as well as release an electrical discharge from her wand to attack at close-range. can also create a temporary green magic aura as a shield if her opponents gets too close to her. Personality The Sorceress is bad tempered, vile, ungrateful, and loves to bully her servant/apprentice Bianca. She is also incredibly powerful and evil. A typical dictator who sends her minions to do her dirty work before she can do it herself in the end, the Sorceress is a malicious queen and a power-hungry individual. Quotes Gallery The Sorceress.png Spyro the Dragon vs. The Sorceress.jpg|Spyro battling the Sorceress. The Sorceress Queen.jpg|An art sketch of the Sorceress Queen (also known as The Sorceress). Trivia *She was voiced by Flo Di Re, who also voiced the Vie de Marli's Protectorate clan priestess and Lucia's adopted mother Matier in Devil May Cry 2. *She is considered the darkest and cruelest of the Spyro villains, next to Malefor. *Her methods of her plan to be immortal were exceedingly cruel; especially for a game aimed at children. *She is also sometimes called the "Sorceress Queen" by some Spyro fans. *She is the only evildoer from the classic series to be considered Pure Evil. Category:Female Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Spyro Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elementals Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the past Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animals Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Nameless Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Monarchs Category:Revived Category:Psychopath Category:Arena Masters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Deceased Category:Elderly Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Oppressors Category:Outcast Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator